


Help me find obi-wan kenobi

by PewterGreyWolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewterGreyWolf/pseuds/PewterGreyWolf
Summary: I need help finding a obi-wan kenobi story.He is not raised in the temple, and runs into trouble with some Jedi.He is taken into the temple under force suppression and locked into a force shielded room while they decide what to do with him.Being cut off from the force nearly kills him.Help me find Obi-wan, your my only hope!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Help me find obi-wan kenobi

I need help finding a obi-wan kenobi story.

He is not raised in the temple, and runs into trouble with some Jedi.

He is taken into the temple under force suppression and locked into a force shielded room while they decide what to do with him.

Being cut off from the force nearly kills him.

Help me find Obi-wan, your my only hope!


End file.
